Romanticide
by Judy O'Hara
Summary: A weird story between Dave, Kurt and Blaine. Rated M for future content. Set before the beginning of season 3, I didn't know Blaine was transferring!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Senior year usually starts the way Junior year did, with a lot of stress, new clothes, old friends meeting up and the bullies beginning their rounds of torture. It would have started the same for Kurt, if his former tormentor hadn't suddenly opened up to him during last year. Now he had a constant guard.

"Kurt...can I talk to you?" Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Dave looked extremely embarrassed and the fashionista wasn't sure why.

"Depends. What do you want to talk about?"

"You know..." The near invisible blush on the football player's cheeks turned into a shade of rose. He shifted from one side to the other looking at Kurt with the most pathetic puppy dog eyes he could muster.

"Oh fine. Meet me in the auditorium after school okay?" They parted ways without another word between them. Kurt to home economics and Dave to Algebra II. The smaller of the two boys rolled his eyes in the A-Typical Hummel fashion.

"Kurt, what was that about?" Finn said in his not-quite-getting-it manner. The teen still had that air of stupidity about him that had originally made Kurt fall for him. He just shook his head and went into the classroom where Mrs. McGinthry was showing the kids how to hand-measure flour. He sat at his desk and watched. Kurt already knew how to hand-measure just about any dry ingredient, being the previous Hummel resident cook.

"Mr. Hummel, care to demonstrate one cup of flour hand-measured for the class?" She smiled as he poured the white powder into his hand and sat back down. He dusted his hand off into the wastebasket that sat next to each desk and zoned out. His curiosity went toward what exactly Dave wanted to discuss about his budding sexuality. He knew the teen was exceptionally shy when it came to being out, but he'd said he wasn't going to out him.

"Kurt, what are you starin' at?" Mercedes questioned slowly trying to follow Kurt's eyes to the nondescript spot on the wall. She shrugged not entirely sure what was floating through her friend's mind, but she assumed it had something to do with the new Marc Jacobs collection she saw advertised in InStyle magazine.

"Hmm? Oh nothing...just thinking." His cell phone dinged signaling a new message had been received. "Probably from Blaine."

_ Hey baby, Lima Bean after school? _- B.

_ Sure, I just have to do something down in the auditorium first. Meet me outside the doors? _- K.

_ Okay be there at 3:30_. - B.

The last bell rang for the day and Kurt gathered his stuff up. He was nearly out the door when he remembered the meeting with Karofsky. Quickly he turned and went to the school's auditorium. Kurt entered and looked around. Dave was down on the stage, twisting the ends of his letterman jacket anxiously.

"Dave."

"Hey Kurt...I had something I wanted, no needed, to tell you." The taller boy didn't lift his head as he spoke.

"Well, what is it? I haven't got all day. Blaine is outside waiting for me." Kurt didn't mean to be so impatient, but it was very rare for the Warbler to leave campus to see him. He tapped his foot waiting for Dave to say something, anything. The teen just stared at the floor.

"I-I think...I think I love you..."

Blaine stood just on the other side of the double-doors, not sure he really heard what he thought he did. That big muscled jerk was _in love _with Kurt, the kid he'd bullied for nearly 4 years?


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Blaine could not believe what he'd heard. That...that...lummox was _in love _with Kurt! He didn't notice the girl that was backing away from the other entrance to the auditorium. She held in her hands the Bullywhip's red barret. Santana turned in time to see Blaine storming down the hallway, his shoulders set in extreme anger.

* * *

><p>"Dave...I know you confide in me about this, but don't make any hasty decisions." Kurt blushed. While he felt honored at the sudden confession, it also worried him. He was, however used to the jock's seeming inability to think before speaking, so Kurt knew how to handle the information.<p>

"I promise that I've thought about this for years. I envy your ability to be open about who you are. That just makes me love you more..."

"Dave-"

"Let me finish. I don't really know why I loved you in the first place. You are so confident, and elegant, and beautiful. I'm...not. I'm just a bully." Dave sat in one of the chairs in the front row. He definitely needed this. "Not sure when it happened or why. Maybe a little of the why. I wanted to hurt them before they could hurt me, you know? Preemptive strike."

Kurt sat now, in a seat near but not next to the former bully. It amazed him slightly that Dave even knew what the phrase "preemptive strike" even meant, let alone use it in a sentence. He just sat in silence. Unsure if the other boy had anything else he wanted to get off his chest before Kurt could speak.

"David, can I speak now?" He waited patiently for Dave to give his consent. At the nod, he began to talk, "You _think _you love me. Trust me, you don't. Not yet. What you feel is simply infatuation."

The jock looked the fashionista square in the eye and shook his head. He knew exactly how he felt, and was sure it wasn't infatuation. Dave was in love. Nothing and no one could convince him otherwise. Kurt watched him, seeing the emotions playing over the slightly reddened face. Anger, sadness, and finally what he'd dreaded...love.

"I know that you don't really like me that much. I understand, but...I'd at least like to try to be friends," he said, averting his gaze from Kurt.

* * *

><p>Santana stumbled down to the choir room. It was the first place she'd thought to go. Sitting down, she looked over at Brittany and just stared wide eyed.<p>

"Santana? Did you see a ghost...I don't like ghosts, they're all dead and stuff..." Britt rambled, her attention slowly drifting away. The Hispanic girl took her shoulder and brought that focus back.

"I saw Kurt talking to Dave. Hehe, jockstrap said he loved Lady Face."

"What...no...that's not right." The blonde shook her head, not entirely sure she even wanted to believe what her girlfriend was saying. How could the big jock be gay? Gay kids looked like Kurt, not like Dave. It confused her more than she liked, and she made the face to prove it.

"Britt, I just heard it with my own ears. Karofsky, the big ox that he is, confessed his love for Kurt!" The Latina's eyes were wide, still in a state of disbelief over what she'd heard. She knew that the hockey jock was gay, but she didn't think he'd actually fallen for the McKinley High resident twink. That was just beyond awkward.

* * *

><p>Kurt still had trouble working his mind around what all Dave had said to him. He thought he loved Kurt, gave him an entire speech on why he did what he did, and then asked if they could be friends. All within fifteen minutes. To say his mind was reeling was an understatement. The skinny teen pulled out his phone and sent a text to his boyfriend.<p>

_ Bean...now. Can't wait to see you, I have got to tell you what just happened. - _K

_ What, have to gloat that Karofsky just confessed his love? - _B

_ How did you...were you spying? - _K

_ I thought I'd surprise you by meeting you at school. Guess that was a bad idea. - _B

_ I didn't know he was going to say that! I thought he had a question about his mandatory involvement in PFLAG. - _K

_ He has to go to PFLAG meetings? - _B

"Yes, he does!" Kurt said, walking up to where Blaine was standing. The other was so completely lost in thought while waiting for his phone to go off that when Kurt spoke beside him, he threw said phone into the air.

"Holy crap Kurt! Don't do that!" The curly-haired boy scrambled to collect his phone and all of its parts that were spread across the floor. When he'd dropped it, the back had popped off and now it, the battery and the SIM card were scattered.

"Aw...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. Yeah, Principal Figgins said if he didn't go they'd expel him for threatening my life. Since he started up Bullywhips and what not, Figgins said he only had to attend every other week for it to count." The taller teen ordered his coffee and went over to a small table.

"That's...well...I guess that's good. At least he won't be so uninformed on what it's like..." Blaine really didn't know what to say. He was so ready to rip Kurt a new one for talking in secret with that jock, but then what Kurt said had him completely confused.

"What exactly did you hear of our conversation?" Kurt's eyebrow made a break for his hairline. The shorter teen wavered a little, not sure if he even wanted to tell Kurt anything. He'd actually walked in right as they were going into the auditorium, but was too far away for either to have noticed him. "Blaine! How much did you hear?"

"...everything."

"Oh my Gaga! I swear its not what you're probably thinking. Nothing bad happened!"

"Why would I think something bad has happened?" Blaine's curiosity piqued, and he looked at the other with one eyebrow also shooting for the sky. He'd heard the entire conversation and not a thing had sounded more than it was.

"Because...you heard us talking?" Kurt thought Blaine would be angry with him. For not immediately shooting down Dave's confession or maybe for the whole not telling him Dave would be going to PFLAG meetings. It didn't matter, he would figure it out later.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Dave was sitting now in his car, wondering exactly what had happened. When he'd spilled the beans, Kurt just gave him a face like that Gaga lady had died. Were his feelings really that undervalued? Did no one care what he thought? He let his head slump against the steering wheel, barely noting when he'd bumped the horn.

"It couldn't get worse..." He knew he shouldn't have said that, but the words were out of his mouth. Seconds later the skies opened, and a downpour started. Right after that, his engine wouldn't start. "Seriously?"

He pulled his phone out, checking for service before scrolling down to the garage his father had told him to use.

"Hummel Tire & Lube, what can I do for you?"

"What..?"

"Is there something you need?" Dave wasn't sure what to do. Burt Hummel of all people had answered the phone. Was his day just that unlucky? "Hello?"

"Um, Mr. Hummel...my dad told me to call this number if I had car troubles. My engine won't start...Could you send someone to look at it?"

"Yeah, whatever. Someone will be out in about twenty. Where are you?"

"McKinley parking lot. Thanks.."

"For?"

"Not immediately hanging up the phone when you realized who I was. My luck has been shitty all day." It was then that Dave realized the line had gone dead mid-sentence. "He did hang up on me..."

* * *

><p>Blaine was concocting a plan. He was upset of course over what he'd overheard, and was planning to get back at Kurt for it. But what though? It had to be something good.<p>

"Hun, I'll be back. Dad called. Said he needs me to run out and help somebody with their car."

"Do you know who?" He questioned slowly. Kurt shook his head. "Well, take your phone and I'll call you later. Okay?"

"Alright. I'll be back." Kurt kissed his cheek and went out, immediately turning back to grab an umbrella. "Must be important if dad is having me go out in the rain."

He left, Blaine sitting up to ponder his little revenge scheme in solitude. It would be wonderfully devious. There was always just this blockage coming up. How would he keep Kurt's parents from ruining it? Burt he knew would actively say or do something, Finn would be rather oblivious about it. He'd most likely figure out the plan in his oh so special Finn way, and blab it, while at the same time having no idea what's going on. That simpleton aggravated Blaine to no end. He was both smart and remarkably stupid at the exact same moment.

Blaine wrung his hands, trying to work out a way to do...something. Anything to make Kurt hurt. He was still unclear as to why the other needed to be hurt, he just knew that he needed this to feel better. Running though his mind were questions. Why did Dave get to be all romantic about his confession? Why did Kurt seem to take him more seriously? He could have sworn that he heard Kurt's breath hitch from the hallway. Nothing he thought up seemed adequate enough. Stealing his Marc Jacobs sweater? Those ridiculous McQueen shoes?

Light amber gold eyes lit up. That was it. He knew what he would do to enact his twisted bit of revenge. It was perfect. Some would say overkill, but that was just what he wanted. What he needed.

"This will be beautiful. Maybe I should film it?" With the end result in mind, he got up and left the house. Sending a quick text to Kurt that his father wanted to see him.

* * *

><p>Kurt pulled into the lot, noticing only one car there beside his own, and dreading that. The beat up looking old Ford was just there. The rain pelting on it. It's owner a blurry shape in the seat. He shut off the engine of his SUV and got out, taking the umbrella with him to the window of the truck. The soprano knocked on the glass, hearing the startled shout come from inside.<p>

"Karofsky? What in the name of all things cashmere are you doing out here in the rain?"

"My car won't start. I've been sitting here for forty-five minutes waiting for the mechanic...what are you doing out here?" Dave looked at him skeptically.

"I'm the mechanic. Did you even look in the engine?" Kurt couldn't believe this was happening. He had to go to Dave's rescue. It made no sense. "You know what, forget I said that. In this weather opening the hood would be automotive homicide. Just get in my car. I'll take you anywhere you want to go, we'll come back for your...thing..."

"Hey.."

"...when it stops pouring. I'm not risking utterly destroying your electrical system for the sake of getting you out of the parking lot." Dave's jaw was open. When did Kurt become so knowledgeable on cars? The mention of having to fix anything electronic had him running as fast as he could as far as he could in the other direction. "My dad owns the garage you called. Somehow that seems to have just skipped your attention."

"Uh huh...do you think you could just drop me off at home? Suzie probably just needs to be jumped and I can get dad to do that when the rain's stopped."

"Suzie?" Kurt's eyebrow reached for the sky. His face a mix of disdain and humor. "You named your truck Suzie?"

"No, my grandfather named his truck Suzie. I just inherited it."

"Oh, I'm sorry..."

"Why? He's got a brand new Tacoma. Just didn't feel like paying to get Suzie here towed off to some scrapyard." Did Kurt think his grandfather was dead? That would be incredibly strange. "She needs to go to the scrap heap. Runs like a 90-year-old woman with asthma. What are you laughing at?"

"You. That was funny." Kurt was walking back now, Dave beside him holding the umbrella. "When exactly did you grow a sense of humor?"

"Haha Fancy. I've always had one. Came with the package that is Dave." His free hand gestured a bit overly dramatically. Which only made Kurt's giggles worse. "Come on, I wasn't even trying to be funny that time!"

"I know. I'm sorry. You know, you're going to have to give me some form of directions here. I don't know how to get to your house. I generally avoided that entire side of town." Kurt started the engine and went to the exit he was used to using.

"Other one."

"Huh?"

"To get to my street, you have to either use the other exit or go around the whole school. And seeing as the Lacrosse team is practicing, and I'm sure you don't want to be seen in the same zip code as me...you may want to use the other exit."

"Oh..um, yeah, right." The chestnut haired teen turned his Navigator around and started for the other side, when there was a loud bang and the entire vehicle was jolted. "I don't believe this..."

"What?" Dave, looking only slightly less rattled, turned to him. "What's wrong?"

"I just blew a fucking tire. Now we're both stranded."

"Don't you have a spare?"

"That was my spare! Why am I bothering...either you call your dad, or I'm calling mine." Dave's mind was still trying to wrap itself around the fact that for one, Kurt had cursed. For two, he'd said the f-word of all the expletives he could have chosen. And for three, now not only was he stuck in the middle of the school parking lot, he was stuck there with Kurt Hummel. "Wait, you said the lacrosse team was practicing? In this?"

"They'll practice in a hurricane if they had to. I guess...you call your dad. He knows where I live and can drop me off. I'm sorry about this." Kurt didn't hear the last of what Dave had said, his finger in one ear to block the sound of the rain as he told Burt where they were. "I just can't win today. First the whole confession thing sort of blows up in my face. My truck won't move, and now you actually blow a tire. Fuck my life seven ways from Sunday."

"What are you babbling about over there?" The shorter teen had finally come back into the conversation, and had to choose to at an odd spot. He absent mindedly drummed his fingers on the wheel while they waited. Though, after a few seconds of this, a larger callused hand was over his.

"I swear if you keep that up, I will personally rip each and every one of your fingers off. The drumming of the rain is grating on my nerves as it is. I do not need your little tune added to it." Dave let go of the slim, pale hand, and watched the wide-eyed look its owner gave him as it was placed into Kurt's lap. "Thank you."

"Uh...welcome. So, you got anything else you need to get off your chest while we're stuck here? Dad says it will be at least an hour before he can even get out he's so backed up at the shop," he said, turning to look out his window. The urge now to drum the steering wheel was there. If for no other reason than to drive the other occupant mad.

"I feel like Karma is giving me a universal 'Fuck You' right now. Other than that, no. Nothing is particularly pressing."

"Why didn't you go out for the football team again?" The teen turned his head, locking gazes with the jock.

"...what?" The larger boy was so stunned by the way the soft light played on Kurt's features that he'd completely forgotten what question was asked of him. Kurt realized that this would definitely be a long wait, so politely as possible he re-asked the question.

"Why didn't you try out for the Titans?"

"I don't know. Didn't really want to deal with...them. Being a douche was getting really tiring. Especially after, you know, that kiss. It was like I wasn't just wearing a mask anymore. I was wearing a whole body suit and it just didn't work for me. By the way, I am still so so sorry for that. You were up in my face, and I couldn't contain the...the..._want _anymore. You have no clue how hot you are when you're red in the face and yelling. Hell, Fancy, you could probably be entirely incoherent and you'd still be sexy."

Kurt blinked. Then he blinked again. Did he hear what he thought he had? Karofsky calling him hot. Following that with calling him sexy. The universe was all sorts of backwards that day.

"Um...wow...I'm sorry. When I get really nervous, I can't shut up."

"It's fine. When that happens, you usually have something you need to discuss. You really think I'm sexy?" The way Kurt asked it was astounding. He sounded unsure of himself. Of the world.

"Yes. It took every ounce of self-control I had not to do something dumber than kiss you. If you weren't so afraid of me, of what I was pretending to be, I probably would have tried to...to...um..you know.."

The blush spreading over Kurt's face was unbelievable. A matching one was working its way up Dave's neck, making them look like they were doing something beside talking in the car

"Were you...Gaga, I don't know how to ask this...were you excited?" The darker haired boy's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what just came out of the other's mouth. "I take that back! God don't answer that."

"Uh..well, yeah...I was. That's why I ran in the first place. Oh thank anyone up there, here's your dad. Let's pretend this conversation _never _happened."

"Agreed, but, here." He held out a small piece of paper to the other. "My phone number. In case you need to get anything else off of your chest..."

They got out of his car, and went over to Burt's. Both got in and stayed quiet for the entire trip to the Karofsky residence. Kurt was also quiet for most of the ride to his own home.

"You wanna tell me what had you beet red and quiet?" Burt broached the subject cautiously as he pulled into the driveway.

"Honestly, no. You wouldn't believe me, and it's not my place to tell anyways."

"Oh my god, he's gay."

"What? How did...? What?" Kurt was flabbergasted. Burt had just spontaneously developed clairvoyance. It unnerved Kurt to no end when his father would do something like tell the time without even having a clock or watch, or say something about what Kurt did that day that he couldn't possibly have known. "Where in the world did that come from?"

"So he is. I thought so. Son, if you had pig tails, he'd be pulling on them. I've seen that before. More times than I can count with your Aunt Julie. Boys of all ages yanking on her hair."

"Ew dad I do not need this now. I'm going to go inside, go upstairs and pretend I've died."

"Alright. Dinner will be in an hour. I expect you to eat something, got that?" Burt just smiled as his boy made another face at him and bounded the steps two at a time.


End file.
